Giving In
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: Set in 6.22 The Hole in the Heart. What truly happened after Brennan got into bed with Booth? BB -REWRITTEN!


BETA READ by _Binky_

* * *

Brennan's hand lightly trailed over the planes of Booth's chest as she quietly sniffled. Booth's hand reached up to cover her hand and still it, as he lightly began stroking his thumb over the top of her hand. Brennan nuzzled into his neck, hiding her face in it. "I like the way you smell," she murmured. Booth's thumb stilled at this perfectly non-scientific sequence of words. No word about pheromones or any other piece of science that could cause his smell to be like it was; just 'I like the way you smell.' Brennan quietly lifted her head from his shoulder at the lack of answer. "Did I say something…" she began, trailing off at seeing Booth's head shake.

"I like the way you smell, too," Booth finally whispered in reply, as she quietly laid her head down again on his shoulder, and cuddled up to him even more closely if possible at all. Booth's eyes fell shut as he tried to control his body's reaction to that. He had longed to have her in his bed for years, and now they were finally there, but in other circumstances. He could not change those circumstances, though. Anything he had imagined in his head wouldn't be suitable in these at all.

"I feel safe with you," Brennan murmured.

Booth quietly reached up with his hand to lift her face to his so that their eyes could meet, even though barely seeing the emotions clouding in one another's with the faint moonlight that penetrated the blinds. The moment was, however, unlike any other that had ever passed by between them. They were finally here in his bed, like in Booth's dream when he had been in the coma. There were a lot of things he wanted to say right then, but his mouth locked as he realized the three words he wanted to say the most were the ones he had vowed himself never to tell her again until they were ready. He would let her come to him and let her take the lead.

He forced himself not to speak, afraid that those words would leave his mouth, but it was as if Brennan knew. He could somehow see it in her eyes. Instead of pulling away to get them out of that awkward situation and get back to sleeping on the couch, something entirely opposite happened. He could see her ocean blue eyes flutter closed as her lips neared his and then they kissed; their lips touched in the softest gesture possible.

All these times, it had been Brennan pulling away, but this time it was Booth. He allowed himself a few delicious seconds of feeling her lips move against his before breaking away. Brennan looked at him in confusion as their foreheads touched and their eyes locked once again. They both panted, breathless from the heated exchange seconds prior. "Bones, are you sure about this…?"

She nodded. "I am," she affirmed. "I'll never be any more sure."

Booth knew that that must mean quite a lot, if this – they – could give her more certainty than anything else scientific she might ever have proven in life. He gently rolled her to her back, leaning up on his hands so as not to crush her. Somehow, he found himself laying in the cradle between her slightly spread legs as he looked down on her. Then something struck him; a tendril of a past conversation between them causing him to remember something she had said about taking the lead. "Do you wanna be…" Booth began, but Brennan already shook her head, reaching up to cover his lips with her forefinger and middle finger to shush him. She brought her other hand up as well, letting both tangle in his hair as she brought him down again so that their lips could meet. The kiss ignited a fire between them both neither had ever felt before – a fire nothing Booth's coma-dream could ever have surpassed, and even if he had wanted to still try, he couldn't control his body's response anymore.

Their mouths moved against each other with a precision rarely matched by other couples. They met each other's movement every time even as Booth's mouth opened up to invite her tongue in – an entrance she happily explored. Her tongue slid into his mouth, finding his and meshing with it as she slowly disentangled her fingers from Booth's hair and rose her arms high above her, inviting him to take off the borrowed sweatshirt. They broke away from each other again, and Brennan nodded slowly as the fingers of Booth's right hand curled around the hem of the sweatshirt and he looked at her in question.

With one expert hand, he lifted the material up and over her head, divesting her of it and leaving her only in her panties. Brennan in turn reached for the hem of Booth's black nightshirt, not wasting a second before grasping it and dragging it up over his muscled chest and head. Booth lifted both of his arms in cooperation as she had, letting her easily dispose of it. She used all her weight to push him back then, straddling him. Booth couldn't help but chuckle, and Brennan looked at him in confusion, before connecting his reaction back to the earlier question, and she smiled, too.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He tenderly reached up with one hand, pushing the hair behind her ear again. "That's alright," he whispered in return, letting his calloused fingertips trail over her collarbone. Brennan bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation; nervous at how Booth's hand would feel cupping her breast… at how making love to him would be. She had never felt so nervous for this – not even her first time. She couldn't really name the amount of feelings swirling through her – none of them seemed comparable with how anticipation and all these feelings she knew usually felt. She could, however, tell the intensity of all these was far more than she had ever felt with anyone, and certainly anyone she had ever slept with.

Booth seemed to notice the swirl of emotions behind her ocean blue eyes and he tenderly cupped her cheek. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready. We've got time."

Brennan's head shook at that. "Maybe we don't."

Booth nodded at understanding the meaning behind her words. Brennan's hand rose to cover his over her cheek, and momentarily squeezed it, before guiding it down to her breast, placing it there, and looking into his eyes before nodding to encourage him, then letting her hand fall by her side again. Booth looked at how her eyes fell closed as he tenderly ran his thumb over her nipple, then palmed her entire breast, as if weighing the globe in his hand.

Brennan's eyes flew open again as he rolled them both over. He fleetingly pecked her lips, tenderly looking down on her, and smirked before kissing a trail down from between her breasts to her belly button, then up again the same path before taking her nipple into his mouth and gently biting, then sucking the brief pain away. She hissed in pleasure as he threw one leg over her thigh to straddle it and began to tease her easily increasing wetness with his knee, incredibly slowly, his hand trailing the waistband of her panties. He watched her intently the whole time, and saw how her face scrunched up with delight as the nudges he administered to her centre increased in intensity.

He too gasped as Brennan's hand blindly found his rapidly growing hardness and cupped it through his sleeping pants. "Bones," he whispered, stilling all movement immediately. Her eyes opened up to look at him. "You better not do that, or our first time together is going to be incredibly short-lived."

"Booth, please," she whispered, and he gave her a nod, tightening his fingers over her waistband before pulling it down. She lifted her legs in acceptance, letting him take the last material off her body. As he disposed of her panties, dropping the material beside the bed, Brennan intuitively spread her legs wider. Booth swallowed at the sight before him, as he wiggled his other leg between his partner's again and sat on his knees between hers. He slowly began trailing his fingertips down through the curly hairs at the apex of her thighs, then moved in and slid two fingers up through her slit, spreading her folds to him. Brennan involuntarily arched up, feeling his hot breath down there, before his flat tongue followed the same path his fingers had.

He watched her again as he tested the entrance to her tight sheath. The wetness that had grown down there was enough to welcome him. "Booth, please…" Brennan begged, and he slowly moved up her body again. She could taste herself on his tongue as they kissed, and her fingers caught behind the waistband of the last remaining material between them, pushing it down over his hips and thighs until she could no longer reach it with her hands, and she uneasily continued with her feet until Booth could kick the material off.

As the last article of clothing fell down on the floor beside the bed, Booth looked into her ocean blue eyes again.

"I'm sure," she whispered, before he could ask anything.

He nodded, slowly reaching between them to lead his manhood to her entrance. He kept watching her as he slowly slid the cap inside her and another inch or so rather easily until he met slight resistance and could see a look of discomfort pass over her features. He intuitively knew it must have been a while since she had been with anyone like this. He gasped as Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips up, the movement making him pass her slight resistance and sink entirely inside her. He could feel her walls pulse around his length, and that was nearly enough to make him come.

"You're so tight," he whispered, letting his lips find her neck and kiss it, as her hands landed on his buttocks and gripped it firmly, encouraging him to move inside her.

Move is what he did. A combination of hisses, gasps and whimpers filled the bedroom as Booth made love to her. Brennan met him with every thrust, as the couple basically rode each other with abandon. Sensation took over all thought, as they both neared the point of no return… but returning is not what they wanted either way.

Brennan's panting became more labored underneath him as he slightly lifted her hips by wiggling his hands between them and the mattress, tightly palming her buttocks. It didn't take him more than a few thrusts until he could feel her walls tighten, blissful oblivion gripping her. As Booth felt her tightening and arch up hard, he could do nothing but give in as well, plunging into her one last time, and collapsing as he, too, found release, his life giving fluid filling her.

Their foreheads rested together as they both panted hard to regain. Booth, however, was the first to speak. "I love you," he whispered, fleetingly kissing her lips. He didn't have enough breath for more than that. At her lack of answer, he slowly lifted his gaze, looking into her eyes, and realizing his possible mistake. "Bones, you don't have to…" he began, not having wanted to force her to say those words.

Brennan's head shook as she easily leaned up to kiss him; to stop the rush of words that might have followed. "Me, too," she whispered, as her lips released his again, and even though it wasn't quite an 'I love you, too', he smiled, mustering good hope that in time she might say them as well.

They finally fell asleep in a tangle of limbs, both with a smile of satisfaction on their face and a feeling of belonging and having come home after months in the desert in their hearts.


End file.
